The Business of Pleasure
by Pi-dantic
Summary: Co-written w/ DapperDoom. Don't heat cycles just hit you at the most inconvenient moments? Luckily, Swindle has everything under control during these times of year...until the irritatingly dashing Lockdown pays him a visit for a nearly forgotten weapons deal. Warning: explicit, sticky robot-on-robot action. Swindle/Lockdown.


Heat cycles were one of Swindle's least favorite things. They always got in the way of business, and left him always feeling needy and attention deprived.

Just dreadful.

And he didn't plan on giving himself over to some random mech or femme to sate his heat either.

Every heat cycle brought intense waves of lust and need, and he would often cancel his scheduled appointments sales deals, to his own dismay. But making deals while in heat was the worst possible thing. Being blinded by the sheer force of lust, making horrible decisions. Toughing through it was the best bet he could make.

Swindle was a good week into his heat, secluded on his own ship. Self servicing his only form of relief. It was however, only a temporary fix, his heat quick to come back full roar after each brief break.

He was panting, fans working hard to cool his heated frame. He already had three of his thick fingers buried in his valve, intakes shuddering, large violet optics flickering.

He was so close to his third overload that day.

Yet a distant noise pulled him from his haze.

It was his ships parameter alarm, someone was outside.

Swindle used his free hand to pull up the view from his ship's external cameras.

Lockdown.

_What the pit is Lockdown doing here, of all the times that good for nothing pile of scra-_ Swindle paused in his thought. _Weapons deal. HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FORGET ABOUT THAT!?_

Swindle pulled his fingers away, leaving his valve to clench at nothing. Cleaning himself up swiftly and letting his interface panel slide shut and crotch guard snapping down, he went to greet the bounty hunter. He forced his fans to slow to a stop before letting Lockdown take the lift into the cargo bay of his ship.

_Easy Swindle, you can do this. Business, sex, what's the difference after all?_ Swindle laughed to himself. He slapped on a smile and threw open the door.

"Well well, look who finally showed up!" Swindle drawled, forcing his frame to relax, letting his look turn cool, betraying no sign of the uncomfortable heat in his interfacing components.

There's gotta be something I can take for this... He moaned to himself, biting back a grumble of displeasure at the sensation. He tried to keep his shifting around in search of the least unpleasant position discreet, praying to Primus and every other god he could think of that his client wouldn't crotch guard was beginning to itch and he fought back a squirm.

"Oh really?" Lockdown smirked. "because I was beginning to think you'd forgotten."

Swindle rolled his eyes. "You can make excuses for your unprofessional behaviour later." he leaned on the door frame, gesturing for Lockdown to enter. "Right now-let's talk business."

Lockdown snorted, but followed him inside. "I'll eventually forgive you for your terrible manners, I suppose…"

Swindle grinned. "Now, now, blaming me for your tardiness is not a good way to begin a deal."

"Neither is talking outta your aft, but you don't seem to have a problem with it."

Swindle cocked his helm and half-shuttered his optics. "Well, my aft can be very convincing."

_Primus, stop with the innuendos you dumbass._ Swindle snapped at himself as his valve cover grew hot.

He walked Lockdown in, leading him to the conference room, which was more so a large storage area with a big table in the center of it decorated to look "business-y" and classy but designed not to be too difficult to clean up after or escape from in case a deal went bad. There were still a few burn marks and energon stains Swindle was unable to scrub out of the walls and the floor and had hidden with carefully placed decor and paint. He saw Lockdown eye the locations of the obfuscated marks once or twice and guffaw to himself. None of Swindle's other clients generally seemed to notice and it both annoyed and amused him. Observant, intelligent business associates weren't bad, per se, but they could be a bother sometimes. They also weren't any fun.

_Just get the damn deal over with._ Swindle snarled to himself, feeling the unruly itch beneath his groin plating rise up again. He ached to have his fingers back inside his valve. His slick, warm valve...He really wished he'd finished the job before answering the door.

Swindle wrestled his focus to the matter at hand. "Feel free to sit anywhere." He said, motioning to the table. Lockdown grumbled, but chose a seat near the head of the table.

Lockdown leaned back in the chair, draping himself over it. Hunched with his hook gleaming in the light and his spines cutting a sharp silhouette, his mouth crooked in an amused smirk, revealing a row of dully shining denta, Swindle had to admit he looked intimidating. Vicious. And, yet, some how perfectly casual and relaxed. Classy bastard.

"So, are we gonna sit around and yammer or am I gonna get my guns?"

"Patience my friend, patience." Swindle purred. "All in good time..."

He honestly wanted to bring the deal to a close as quickly as possible himself, but he knew if he rushed things he may ruin a perfectly good opportunity at very best. At worst the whole thing might go sour, or he might be getting himself screwed over. Damn this heat cycle. It stole the one thing he needed for this to go well-his presence of mind.

Lockdown was going on about something. Swindle was barely paying attention to what he was saying anymore. His voice just a background noise as Swindle admired his frame.

Those broad shoulders to that slender waist, he definitely wasn't bad looking, Lockdown was rather attractive, Swindle had noted to himself. Damn, Swindle always had a thing for custom mods. and Lockdown's were exquisite. Oh, sure, they were eclectic, but stunningly aesthetic in their placement. Every piece had asymmetrical balance, every form fit perfectly somehow with the rest. The spikes lining his neck and shoulders were nice too. Swindle hated how shallow it was, but damn, something about the inherent danger of a frame being all pointed and sharp and-

What the fragging Pit?! He wasn't attracted to Lockdown, dammit! It was the heat cycles talking, the stupid heat cycles not…

not…

His optics wandered down Lockdown's frame, following the curves of chest armour and the patterns lining his stomach plating and the glorious sway of his spike-clad hips...and down to his interface panel…

"Are you listening?" The gruff voice was close now. Swindle was surprised that he hadn't noticed how close Lockdown had gotten. Lockdown was practically looming over Swindle now, mild annoyance strewn across his face plates.

Swindle's cooling fans kicked in suddenly.

_Oh no not this, not_ him_!_ He panicked urging himself to move away.

He moved. To his dismay, not in the direction he intended. Instead he moved _closer_ to Lockdown.

It was like a chain reaction, Swindle's heat taking full control. Smoothly he reached up pulled Lockdown's face into a hard kiss. Pressing into his frame, heat resonating out, EM field thrumming.

Lockdown was taken aback by the kiss It was sudden, unlike Swindle, and really unprofessional. But feeling that warmth, Swindle's EM field, it was intoxicating. He had sensed it faintly before but being this close, he was drowning in it now, being dragged in by the feeling, the scent, everything.

Absolutely, completely, intoxicating.

Lockdown wanted to pull away, to punch Swindle in his greedy little face, but instead, he kissed back, shifting his mouth against Swindle's, his hand fluidly coming to rest on his lower back, his hook tracing up Swindle's side.

With the last of his own sanity, Lockdown processed the situation. It had become painfully obvious to him now that Swindle must be in heat, which meant if they kept this up it was possibly bound to lead to interfacing. Lockdown didn't deem that as much of a bad thing really, he hadn't had a good frag in a while, and Swindle was pretty good looking he guessed. But this WAS Swindle, and this kind of thing could make future business more...awkward. But he began to doubt he would be able to stop anyway. He wanted Swindle now, needed him, needed to frag his pretty little aft until neither could walk.

Their mouths opened to each other now, glossas sliding together with fervour. Lockdown could feel his own frame starting to heat now, Swindle was grinding against him, pulling groans from the black and green mech.

Swindle started pulling Lockdown closer, urging him to go further. He pushed Swindle back and against the long conference table, picking him up and setting him on the edge.

Pushing the salesmech back into the table, Lockdown leaned down and sloppily began mouthing his neck, nipping at sensitive cables. Swindle let out a needy whine, trying to pull Lockdown closer.

Obliging to the action, Lockdown tried grinding his pelvic plating against Swindle's, only to be blocked by the crotch guard. He reached down between their frames and pawed at it.

"Take this thing off." Lockdown breathed the command heatedly into Swindle's audial.

He was about to grab the edge of it and pull when there was a soft click and the guard slid up and out of the way revealing Swindle's interface panel, lubricants seeping from the seams already. Lockdown rubbed his palm against it, digging the tips of his fingers into the seams, and using his hook to trace the transformation seams on Swindle's waist, causing him to shudder.

Swindle bucked into the touch, mewling softly. His panel retracted revealing his dripping valve. He shivered as the tips of Lockdown's fingers brushed feather light over the lips of his valve, breathing out Lockdown's name in a low moan, trying to press himself into his hand.

Lockdown kissed his way from Swindle's throat, back to his panting lips, pressing into him passionately as he slipped a single digit into Swindle's valve.

Swindle took a sharp shuddery intake at the feeling of the intrusion in his valve. Primus, he forgot how good it felt to be touched so intimately by someone else, even just something as light as this. Then Lockdown began to stroke the single digit in and out of the dripping valve, pressing it against the sensitive nodes inside, and using his thumb to rub the anterior node. Swindle broke away from his kiss, gasping harshly, optics wide as ever.

Lockdown smirked, sliding in another digit to join the first, curling them slightly.

Soon enough Swindle was arching into his touch. Hips rolling with each stroke, valve clenching greedily.

Lockdown slipped a third digit inside, spreading them apart, stretching Swindle. The yellow and violet mech bowed his back off the table in an elegant arch, intakes working hard to cool his frame.

"S-slag it Lockdown, nnnng..."

It wasn't like Swindle NEEDED to be prepped, Primus knew he was ready enough, but Lockdown enjoyed teasing the arms dealer, watching him writhe underneath him. Seeing how desperate he was revved Lockdown up even more.

"Do you want this?" Lockdown purred the question out, the way his voice rumbled making Swindle shudder.

"Y-yes yes, please I, I need it, need your spike, need you! Please!" Swindle begged, groaning in pleasure from the movements of Lockdown's fingers inside him.

Swindle started rolling his hips more frantically against Lockdown's stroking digits, letting out soft moans, begging for more. Lockdown's own interface panel was beginning to grow uncomfortably hot now just watching Swindle squirm, feeling his clenching valve's lubricants run across his fingers and servo.

Lockdown withdrew his fingers, causing Swindle to let out a whine from the loss of contact. He leaned back away from Swindle's frame, bringing the digits up to his intake and liking the lubricants off them, deliberately slow.

Swindle watched him, mouth slightly agape, optics half shuttered, his face a portrait of wanton need.

There was a soft click and Lockdown's spike cover slid back, his spike pressurizing to its full length. Lockdown ran his servo along it's length, stroking himself a few times.

Swindle watched him, biting his lower lip and raising his hips up, displaying himself.

"Please, I need it, I need you. Please, Lockdown…" Swindle's voice was low, heated, full of lust, lined by the faintest of moans.

That voice in itself was almost too much for Lockdown now. He leaned over Swindle again, lifting his violet clad thighs up and spreading him wide. He paused a moment, admiring the scene before him. Swindle spread out for him, valve dripping, his very frame trembling with eagerness, his face full of lust.

Lining himself with the dripping valve before him, Lockdown pushed into Swindle fluidly, slowly sheathing himself to the hilt. Swindle arched his back, the sensation of Lockdown inside of him was just, beyond words, it left him making breathless noises. This is what his body had been wanting for days, and he was finally getting relief. He reached up to slide his servos over Lockdown's shoulders, to trace the seams in his armor and hold onto those spiked shoulders.

Lockdown adjusted his hold on Swindle's legs, and began rocking against Swindle roughly, lifting him a little to get a better angle. Swindle's back arched and he cried out in pleasure as Lockdown thrust into him, clinging to his broad black shoulders. Lockdown let out a low groan into Swindle's audial as he rocked his hips, feeling swindle's valve ripple around him, lubricants dripping down between them. Soon they found a good rhythm together, Swindle rolling his hips with Lockdown, gasping and moaning his name. He wrapped his legs around him, clinging as though his very spark depended on it.

Lockdown buried his face between Swindle's neck and shoulder paneling, letting out grunts and groans as he plunged in and out of the Mech beneath him. Swindle's valve rippled around the bounty hunter's spike as he thrusted, pulling more heated noises from him.

Eventually Lockdown pulled Swindle off of the table and onto the floor, trying to thrust into the humvee at a better angle.

Swindle threw his helm back moaning loudly, almost shouting, as Lockdown hit a particular cluster of nodes deep within his valve. He braced his Servos against the ground to keep from sliding against it as he was pounded into..

Lockdown was getting close to his climax. The heat between the two of them reaching it's peak. His movements becoming more erratic. He was rocking faster and harder now, and Swindle was beginning to have trouble keeping up. He was close too and he knew it.

Then, abruptly, Lockdown stopped. Swindle let out a bit of a yelp and fell back, his valve suddenly empty and his body unceremoniously left draped and sticky on the ground. The dull ache of coming so close to overload and being denied it burned heavily in his valve and crawled across his entire twitching body. Swindle very much wanted to strangle his "business associate."

"What the hell'd you do that for?!" He snarled, feeling the heat and the lust burn wildly as it searched desperately for something to quench it. He began reaching for his own valve, shooting Lockdown a dark look.

Lockdown swatted his hand away and laughed.

If Swindle wasn't ready to kill him before, he certainly was now.

"you asshole, stop it!" it had occurred to him by now to be some sort of powerplay, but he really wasn't in the mood. dammit, he knew Lockdown was a sadistic piece of shit, he just didn't think he'd bring it into his interfacing. not now...or at least the thought had never crossed his lust-addled processor. damn it all to the Pit.

Swindle tried to kick him away and finish the job himself. "You're such a dick." he growled. "I knew i shoulda nev-" Lockdown suddenly grabbed both of his thighs a little too tightly, gripping one in his none-too gentle digits, taking the other up in his hook and sliding it down to his forearm, locking it in place. He dragged Swindle closer. Swindle let out an undignified squeal and flopped back onto the ground.

That was it. he was going to shoot this bastard in the face, future investments be damned!

Lockdown let out another low, grating chuckle, smirking with his big shiny denta. "You don't trust me, Swindle?" he purred.

"Not with my valve, you walking trash heap!"

Lockdown laughed. "that's not what you were saying a few nano-kliks ago."

"that was before you pulled out, you two-fa-"

Swindle invented sharply as Lockdown pressed his mouth to his aching valve, and all that came out of his intake was moaning and mewling.

Primus. Lockdown was good at this. Swindle thrashed completely involuntarily, shuddering and tensing, moans and escaping his lips without his consent.

"Y-you..." He tilted his helm back and offlined his optics, unable to complete even a fraction of a sentence. His digits convulsed and his legs straightened and kicked. Lockdown held them steady with an expert servo. His glossa glided over the rim of his valve and dipped low and deep inside. The way Lockdown's glossa and mouth moved on Swindle pulled static whines from the humvee.

Swindle slid his hand down and held onto Lockdown's helm, pulling him closer.

Lockdown deepened his assault on Swindle's valve, pulling more and more noises from the mech till he couldn't make any noises at all. The second Lockdown's lips brushed against Swindle's outer node, he overloaded. Lubricants gushing, Swindle's frame was shuddering, his thighs squeezing Lockdown's helm.

A few kliks later he loosened his legs from Lockdown's helm, letting him pull away and sit up. Swindle knew Lockdown hadn't finished himself, and his heat lust was coming back, leaving him craving more, knowing that Lockdown was probably ready to keep going.

Swindle smirked at him, stretching his arms above his helm. "Come on big bot. Lets go again~" he practically purred it out, his legs still spread.

Lockdown smirked, his servo on his own spike again, "It'd be my pleasure."

Lockdown climbed over Swindle again, only to be shoved to the side and onto his back, Swindle hovering over his frame now.

"What are yo-" he stopped, biting back a groan as Swindle rubbed the outer folds of his valve against the length of his spike.

Swindle leaned forward pressing a hungry kiss to Lockdown's mouth.

He reached a hand between them and took hold of the bounty hunter's spike, giving him a few quick tugs before lining his dripping valve up and sliding down it's length slowly.

Lockdown reached up and gripped Swindle's waist with his hand and let his hook rest around his thigh.

Swindle pressed the palm of one hand against Lockdown's stomach plating and use the other to hold onto one of Lockdown's spike-clad shoulders.

He started rolling his hips against Lockdown, pulling small moans and grunts from him in the process. Lockdown thrust his hips up shallowly, trying to make Swindle move faster. This was just too painfully slow for him.

Swindle smirked, pulling back from his kissing, and sitting up fully.

He lifted himself almost fully off of Lockdown's spike before dropping back down, beginning to ride his black and green mech roughly.

Lockdown threw his helm back against the ground, groaning loudly as he bucked his hips up to meet Swindle's eagerly.

Swindle's movements became sloppy as he continued, Optics half shuttered, vents working hard, coming close to a second overload.

Lockdown was reaching his limit now, he finally pulled Swindle to a halt before slamming into the salesmech hard a few times before finally overloading, shouting out in passion, transfluids filling swindle in a hot rush.

The feeling of being filled sent Swindle over the edge and into his own overload as well, giving a harsh cry before his vocalizer shuttered out into static.

Swindle fell forward on top Lockdown, both their frames shuttering, cooling fans whirring quietly.

They both lay there for a while, sprawled across the floor, covered in transfluid and each other's paint, venting raggedly.

Lockdown was completely and utterly exhausted, not that he'd admit it. He laid there for a bit, vents thrumming hard and spike starting it's cleaning cycle, considering their situation for a breem. He lifted his helm a slight bit and gave them both a quick once over, then fell back on the floor, drained. Gracious, what a mess they were…

He suddenly imagined one of Swindle's clients walking in on them. All he could think was that Swindle would probably still be able to sell them half of Cybertron before they ran out of the room. He laughed.

Swindle turned his helm to look at Lockdown, too tired to do anything else. "What's..whasso..funny..." He murmured, his words slurring a bit.

Lockdown just laughed, rolling back his helm and offlining his optics. He sighed, grinning. "That was…"

Swindle moaned hazily. "That was…?"

Lockdown onlined his optics, groping for a response. He ended up just laughing in between breaths. "That…" he raised his hand, index finger held high. "THAT." And then he burst into a fit of out-of-breath cackling, his arm flopping back onto the table.

A devious smile spread across Swindle's slack, dazed face. "...was the best frag you've had in vorn?"

Lockdown roared with laughter, as much as his tired body would allow. Swindle joined him. They laid on that fragging floor, draped across each other's prone forms, laughing like two fragging idiots. _Probably because we are._ Lockdown thought.

it was several kliks before both finally stopped, their frames trembling and out of breath. Lockdown shook his helm and patted Swindle's sticky stomach. He somehow managed a breathless chuckled. "As..if..."

Swindle tried to laugh again, but it came out as something of a wheeze. "C'mon...'dmit it..Imma good..frag..."

"Good.." Lockdown returned, twisted his slack, agape mouth into something of a smirk. "Not great..."

Swindle tried to give him a shove. It was executed as a flimsy pat, at best. "Frag...you…" he breathed.

"Ya..just did…"

They promptly erupted into another fit of laughter. It was more gasping and coughing than anything.


End file.
